


Glitch

by Shirrin



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: AU, I'll update when I'm dead, Implied fourth wall breaks, M/M, second person narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen in games. But the best are the ones that aren't meant to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

You’ve always been able to break the fourth wall. You can even see the script. So far, you have done everything, according to the script. You killed the Toad King and donned your mask. You became a traveling merchant, in a world where no one needs any of his goods. You built a mall and a theme park, then handed it over to others. You even got romantic with Sugar, while in truth you can’t stand the girl. Addicts never sat well with you. You had even memorized the script over the years. How the Batter would come, defeat four leaders, how he would fall from the Players grace, and inevitably die at either his hands or the Judges paws. After that there was something about apes, but that was never important to you. You’d be dead by then anyway.

You thought you’d be ready for him, with all that you’ve prepared. But as he walked up to you for the first time you froze up for some inexplicable reason. You’re sure that you aren’t scared of him. You’re not intimidated either after all he’s just a puppet to the script, as are you. Stage fright perhaps? But it is time to say your lines.

“The characters are piling up, aren’t they?”

“Pardon?” The Batter says, rather bluntly in your opinion.

“What I’m saying is that the average player doesn’t need complicated and unnerving dialogues. There should be more action and fewer questions.”

“Who are you?” It’s like he doesn’t even care. Maybe he can read the script too, and is bored of it already.

“I’m Zacharie, the traditional items merchant necessary in every video game. I’ll always find myself in places you’re going to visit before you arrive.” No doubt thanks to your memorization. “But enough blather. I’m not one of those protagonists that you need to listen to for hours. So lemme see the color of your credits.” You show the Player your wares. The Batter takes the items he’s paid for, and leaves.

Well, you have to say that your first encounter went nothing like you expected. Yes, you can read the script. But you can only read it. You’re first impression of him; you think he’s already dead. He’s as much of a puppet as those Elsen are, and he has even less character. But you must get going now. You need to arrive at the next save cube before he does. One day, you wondered why you had to appear near a save cube so often. Then you realized it didn’t matter. You’re going to anyway, so why bother questioning it? You suppose that you’re even more of a puppet to the script than the Batter is, considering how you can actually see it.

You open a small hatch and jump into the equally small corridors underneath. You built these as well. It’s a short cut from one place you need to be to all the others. You arrive at the next place and climb up the small ladder. You push open the hatch and rest. Only a few more minutes now. You’re glad you built passages to other places as well. The wait won’t be nearly as short later on though. You could do with more entertainment than this. Maybe you’ll visit Judge again. You hear him coming and stand up. You fix you mask. From all the injuries you’ve gotten, you’re rather glad you made this into a mask. It keeps the Elsen from staring and getting scared over nothing. You’ve actually seen one of them faint from fear. Or what they perceive to be fear you suppose.

This meeting is only different than the last in the way that there was much less talking. He took his items and went to the save cube. He put his hand on it and there’s a flash of light. Once it fades you find that he’s still there. The script left many things in the dark, and the save cubes are something you’ve wondered a good deal about. He sighs, sits down, and lets his bat drop to the ground with a clatter. You take a chance, there’s nothing in the script about this.

“The first bit of emotion I’ve seen from you and it’s exhaustion.” You say and turn to him.

“Exhaustion isn’t an emotion.”

“Well you emote it quite well for one who doesn’t emote and something that can’t be emoted. Tell me, do you think you can emote “smelly”?” He’s somewhat annoying, but going off the script is more fun than you thought it’d be. You’d never gone off script more than necessary on matters like this. Perhaps due to the fear of what might happen. What force is keeping the others from seeing it? You’re not sure you want to find out.

“Smart ass. Let me sleep.” He pulls the brim of his hat even lower and makes to doze off.

“As you wish, oh great Protagonist.” You say with the most insulting bow you can manage and hop back down to the passage that only you will travel.

You don’t like him. You wonder why. He hasn’t said almost anything to you. His attitude is rather agreeable, if not stand-offish and slightly rude. Maybe it’s because you don’t know where he stands in regards to the fourth wall. You should find out. While you do like a good mystery, ironically you don’t like being kept in the dark. That will mean talking to him more. Off script of course, you can’t just change the script. Oh yes you feel positively giddy at the prospect. As long as there aren’t any unsavory side effects to doing so that is. While you don’t particularly like not knowing, you won’t go risking yourself to change it.

It was quite the interesting experience, especially since he spoke back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is that all you do during the intermission?” You ask the dozing Batter. 

“What the Hell are you talking about?” He responds in a rather moody tone. 

“Is sleeping all you do, when the Player isn’t present?” You ask again. 

“Mostly.” Says the obviously tired warrior. You aren’t going to let his irritability scare you away from the possible answers though.

“Why?” You ask. 

“Because I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve died in this session alone.” He snaps, probably trying to make you be quiet. You won’t. 

“So you are admitting to being exhausted?” You ask. 

“Why won’t you shut up?” He asks. 

“I’m curious about you, mi amigo.” You vaguely reply. 

“Why?” He asks. Apparently your answer wasn’t specific enough for him. 

“Tell me, Batter, do you know your destiny?” You ask with a smile he can’t see. 

“Yeah.” He says taking you by surprise. 

“I simply wanted to see what kind of being would do such a thing.” You say. 

“Maybe you can tell me once you figure it out.” He bluntly says. Now what could that mean? 

“I assume my hopes of you telling me are in vain then?” You ask with a dog-like tilt of your head. 

“Shut up and let me sleep.” He says. 

“Amazing subject change my friend, very subtle.” You mockingly say. 

He doesn’t respond. You decide to leave him to his slumber. True, what you told him wasn’t your original motivation. But now that you’ve said it you do want to know. Call it a secondary motivation. You pick up your merchandise and decide to take a stroll. You never know when the Player will come back. Though that doesn’t matter right now due to the fact that the save block used was not one that you were stationed at. Truth be told your station is nowhere near that save block. You’ve come to know when the Player is here though. Or should you say “active” instead of “here”? Either way, whenever the Player is present the air always seems a bit stiffer. Could it be the fact that the script comes into full play? It’s very possible that this phenomenon is what you mistook for nervousness on that first day. You’re glad that the Player isn’t in the second Zone yet. While you’re not all too fond of the first Zone, you try to avoid the second at all costs. It always serves as a reminder to you about how stupid you really are. Besides the fact that green is your absolute favorite color, of course, you find this place rather uninteresting. Though there isn’t much in this world that truly peaks your interest. You could say that your old friend Pablo would be one. But that would be an incredibly generous statement, considering he is rather transparent in personality and an acquaintance rather than a friend. True, one could say that a talking cat would be infinitely interesting if not for the fact that, unbeknownst to most, talking cats are fairly common when you look in the right places. Such a thing quickly loses its novelty and for how cryptic he likes to be, he is but a puppet as well. 

Puppets don’t interest you, but you’ve never met someone that wasn’t a puppet. Pablo, Sugar, all of the guardians, all of the Elsen, and you. The only ones you have yet to meet are the Queen and the young Hugo. You suppose you never will now. Oh well. Whether or not the Batter is a puppet, on the other hand, is still up for debate in your mind. His comments before make you wonder. When you asked him if he knew his future, he said yes. But then that could just be that he has a plan. From what the script says of him you wouldn’t doubt it in the least. He also seems to be aware of the player. Although, Pablo is aware of the player and he cannot see the script, so you’re not sure if that comment really matters. You’re not too sure if any of this is relevant, since you yourself can read the script and you are as much a puppet as any of those you mentioned. You honestly think that there is not a single being that isn’t puppet in this world. You truly would be hard pressed to find one. 

“You know it’s not often I find you up here.” You hear behind you followed by deep purring. 

“It’s not often you approach me when I am, Pablo.” You say without turning around. 

“You know that I prefer to be called Judge now, Zacherie. But this is an important matter in my mind.” The cat says, following you. 

“Whatever could it be? Possibly the strange creature that has no known beginning that calls himself the Batter?” You ask. 

“I see you’ve already met him. Perhaps you can speak to me your thoughts on him.” He says. You wonder if he knows the truth yet. 

“I have no thoughts to speak.” You start. 

“You are merely a merchant.” The Judge finishes. 

“Heheheh, I see you know the routine. If you knew my answer, then why come to me and ask for it?” You ask. 

“I thought that the arrival of the Batter would have changed your mind in areas as such. It seems I was wrong. Perhaps this has to do with the enigmatical script you keep muttering about.” He says. 

“Ah, you got me. It’s too bad you can’t see it, though. Because of that, you have no idea what you just said.” You say. 

“Why, veraciously, can I not see it?” He asks. 

“I’ve been asking that question for many years now. I still don’t have an answer for it.” You say. 

“Why is this script of yours of any consequence in this context?” He asks. 

“The script is not mine, mi amigo. I don’t know who made it. But it is of grave importance in most every context, especially to those involving the Batter and our dear mutual friend the Player. Heheheh you could say that the script was created for the player.” You say. Or that the Player is as much a puppet as the rest of us to the script, if not more so. 

“The player? Do you mean the Batters asomatous companion?” He asks. 

“Yes that very one. But you came here asking about the Batter himself, no? Tell me, Pablo, what do you think of him?” You ask, already knowing the answer. His thoughts on the Batter have been scripted before this point, and although it changes later on, it is still very early in the game. 

“He is a dizzard on a dunce’s journey. But from my observations he is a strong one. He could become a threat if left unchecked.” He says. Heh, poor Pablo. He has no idea the danger we are all in because of that man. 

“Why did you want my opinion on him if you already have such a good one?” You ask. 

“I hoped that you might tell me some useful information about him to determine whether or not he’s a true threat. Possibly from your infallible script.” He says. 

“My apologies, there’s nothing I can say.” Is there really nothing? True, the script cannot be changed… But maybe you can still warn him somehow. No you shouldn’t. It would give him hope that he could stop this. The least you can do is leave him blissfully unaware until he confronts the Batter. 

“I see. You refuse to tell me anything to this day. Why do you refuse so adamantly?” He asks. 

“The script tells of many things, including our deaths and the destroyer of this world. It’d be better if you didn’t get mixed up with it.” You say. 

“Would you care to tell me how we die then?” He asks. 

“Heheheheh. I cannot tell you of mine dear Pablo. But whether you live or die when the time comes depends in its entirety upon the decision of the player. But if you do die, it will be in battle.” With a young man? With the destroyer of our world? With a monster? You honestly don’t know which is true. 

“Why not share with me your own end?” He asks. 

You give a slight shrug. “My death is inconsequential and concrete. Even if you live, I will always die.” You say with a resigned air. 

“Do you really think so little of yourself?” He asks. 

“No mi amigo. It’s simply a fact of life, like this Zones beloved pink sky and green land.” You say. 

“I see. In that case, would you do me the favor of keeping an eye on the Batter for me?” He asks. ‘In that case’? Did he just make you cannon fodder? 

“Hehehe yes, of course I'll keep an eye on him. Whether or not I'll tell you what I've seen, on the other hand, is still undecided." You say. You lied. You already know you won't. 

"I should have guessed as much. You truly irritate me on occasion Zacherie." He says. 

"It seems to be one of my many dazzling talents." You say. 

After that there is a lull in the conversation and Pablo parts ways with you. 

Oh sweet ignorance. Why are you deprived of it? You have knowledge that possibly no other being has, and you can't do anything with it except pretend you don't know. This knowledge is naught but a burden to you. Thankfully your end is in sight, you won't have to see the script any longer. Unfortunately you lose everything else as well. 

You really must be bored if you're waxing poetic about the script of all things. Much more of this and you'll start to sound like the sugar addicts, but instead of that substance it will be the script you can't stop talking about. Perhaps a distraction is needed. But what would suffice? The only form of entertainment in this world is the amusement park you built, and there is no chance of you showing up there of your own will. Perhaps the Batter is in the mood to converse? No, he’s probably still sleeping. If the past is anything to go by he’ll most likely be extremely irritable if you wake him up. It’d be better and less deadly if you didn’t risk it. The only thing left is to try and converse with the Elsen or the joyous Dedan. You think you’ll try the Elsen first. You take the train to the first city, or the second if one thinks that a train station can be counted as a city. You have often wondered why the cities were built so far apart. But then very few would be traveling between them, so you suppose that like much else, it simply doesn’t matter. After the long ride, in your mind at least, you finally arrive at the smoke mines. You have absolutely no idea what you hope to accomplish with this endeavor. The Elsen have said nothing you didn’t expect them too, nor done anything out of their collective character ever since you defined what that character was. You walk up to the first one you see and he starts wheezing upon seeing you. 

“A-Another visitor? Are you an Inspector?” He asks. 

“No compadre, nothing of the sort. But I am looking for a certain thing that I find exceedingly hard to locate in these parts. Would you mind helping me with this problem good sir?” You ask. 

“I-I’m not very good at finding things. The only thing we have here is s-smoke.” He says. 

“What I’m looking for isn’t smoke. It’s conversation. Do you think you could provide me with some?” You ask. 

“No. I can’t… I don’t have any.” He says. That’s just pathetic. 

“Then my apologies for disturbing you.” You say and leave. 

You walk around the mines and try conversing with the workers there. All their responses are similar to that of the first. Soon you are able to predict what they’re going to say and exactly how they are going to say it. After a few hours of this, you return to the train with a sigh. That was more of a letdown than you were expecting. Perhaps it would be better if you tried to brave talking with Dedan. Even if he does piss you off. 

You get off the train at Alma with the intent of practicing your patience on this Zones oh so merciful guardian. That is, until you spot the Batter walking around the meat fountains. Strange considering the player left him in Shachihata, and is not currently present. 

“Ho, Batter!” You call across the distance. He stops and looks back at you. Then, surprisingly, he waits for you to catch up to him. 

“I could have sworn that you said you were going to be sleeping.” You say. 

He shrugs. “Things change. Why are you up here?” He asks. Odd, you had thought he’d be the kind to not care about something if it didn’t involve him. 

“Ah, I came to try and chat up an old friend of mine.” You lie. You wonder how many lies you can fit into one sentence. 

“Dedan?” He asks. A man of few words. 

“Yes, he’s one of the few beings with any actual character in this world of ours.” You say. 

“From what I saw of him I didn’t think you’d be friends with him.” He says. 

“I am a friend to all mi amigo, including you.” You say. Well there’s two lies. 

“Even the Queen?” He asks. Why of all things would he be asking you about his divorced wife? 

“Sadly I have never met with her, though I sincerely hope I’m not on her bad side. What would you be doing here? The only thing that lies here for you is a maze and death.” You say. 

“I wanted to see if I could change his mind.” He says and starts up the path again, you follow. Well… That was unexpected. 

“Change his mind? Good luck there, he’s more stubborn than the Elsen are scared.” You say, covering your intense surprise. 

“I have to try.” He says. He can’t be…

“It won’t work you know.” You say in your falsely humorous tone. Do you dare stop him? 

“It’s doesn’t have much of a chance, but it’s not impossible.” He says. 

“Well Batter, I must say you’ve convinced me! And in following you’re oh so generous example I think I’ll do something that I never thought was possible as well.” You say. You suppose you’ll find out if someone can go against the script, and what happens to them if they try. 

“What makes you think it’s so impossible to change the future?” He asks, probably because of your mocking his efforts. 

“Simple! You can’t change the nature of our world, mi amigo.” You say. 

“I can try, so can you.” He says. That sounds like a challenge. 

“It’s not a good idea to swim against the current Batter, you’ll only end up tired and dead, and you look tired enough as it is.” You say. Is that actual concern you feel? You haven’t felt that since you were but a young boy. Hmm. 

“If that’s the case then either way I’ll end up dead. I’d rather not take the easy way out.” He says. 

You feel the player coming back, not quite here but obviously not gone either. From how the Batter stopped you assume that he knows as well. “Well since you’re so dead set on achieving your goal, I hope you get to him before it’s written that you will.” You say. 

“I don’t think I’ll make it back in time.” He says and then bites his lower lip. 

“How troublesome. I can get you back quicker if you choose to accept my help.” You say and walk over to one of your many disguised tunnel entrances. You idly wonder if he’ll fit, being as tall as he is and these tunnels being made for tiny old you. 

“Can you really get me back before they’re here?” He asks and follows you. 

You open the hatch. “Depends on how fast you go.” You hop down and completely ignore the ladder. You go over to the small mine cart while humming a tune that only you know. “Come on now Batter, you’re losing time.” You call up to him. 

He comes down and pushes up his hat to get a better look. “What is this?” He asks. 

“Your ticket to not being late. I’ll tell you the rest later, or not. Get in the cart.” You say. 

He climbs in and you select your destination on the built in control panel. “Are you sure this’ll go fast enough?” He asks. 

“Considering it’s built like a rollercoaster, yes. There are no restraints and it’s not made for someone of your proportions. Don’t die before you get there.” You say. 

“You’re not coming?” He asks. 

“Cart’s only big enough for one mi amigo. I’ll catch a ride another time. Hang on tight.” You say and press the button labeled “Go”. 

The cart rockets of and you think you heard him shout in surprise. Or fear. You laugh to no one and climb back up the ladder. Time to get to the next place you have to be. If you want to use that again you’ll have to go back to Shachihata and get it. You never thought that you’d be letting someone else use you’re tunnels. But then he would have been late for the Player if not for it. Speaking of which the Player seems to be taking a while. Lucky him, he might actually make it before they get here. 

This encounter was rather strange in your book. It was both revealing and utterly confusing. It seems that you can’t predict him in the least. He’s trying to change the script. Who would have guessed that it be the one to kill us all trying to stop the end and not the one who knew about it from the beginning. You suppose that makes you a puppet and a coward. What makes him different? His affiliation with the Queen? His determination? Someone once asked what the point of life was, his answer was five pounds of flax. Maybe the answer to this is equally ridiculous? 

Yes you’ve got the answer now, green. His eyes are green. That’s the difference between you two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello. I have no clue when I'll be updating this. Be it this lifetime or the next


End file.
